Reliving my Parent's Past
by ShadyRach
Summary: The rebellion was over and Katniss and Peeta were living freely with their children. But when District 1 regains control over all the Districts, it's like the Capitol reborn, though the rules of the Hunger Games even more harsh, and strictly enforced. Rye Mellark is the only one who is facing the worst though, reliving his parent's past. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back Hunger Games

Chapter 1: Rye

_Prologue: I always thought I was just your typical average fifteen year old boy. Of course I don't think any given fifteen year old would have such a concern for their__ pare__nts__ past_**_. _**_It__never occurred to me that whatever had__happened in my mother and father's past__would take a big toll in my life. Now I'm just holding on to a thin string, which just so happens to be my life line. May the odds ever be in my favour?_

"Rye Mellark!" I heard Mrs. Jennings, my homeroom teacher scream.

"I'm here." I responded, trying to stop a yawn from forming.

I hadn't gotten to sleep at all last night. It wasn't my fault though, my sister kept me awake with her squealing about something or the other. Sharing a room with her wasn't any better, though having separate rooms wouldn't really do justice anyway. Just imagine being in a completely different room from your sister and still not being able to tune out her screeching over some item that is being advertised in the new spread.

Though my drowsiness was beginning to overcome my body mentally, I ignored my physical desire to lean back against my chair and prop my feet up against my desk. If I made even the slightest move, I'd be dragged by the ear to the front of the class where I'd be beaten with a ruler till the first drop of blood as an example of the consequence you receive for 'poor' behavior. To think that corporal punishment would ever be outlawed and placed under the category of child abuse…..Of course that would never happen. The mayor couldn't care less about children, let alone if the children are being pounded to a point where their faces are unrecognizable.

I went about my day, barely finishing each class due to my lack of energy. I was completely out when lunch came around, though I was immensely relieved that I didn't have to use knowledge to eat. Plus I got to hang out with Pickan, who is the most awesome friend anybody could ask for.

"Hey." Pickan greeted plopping down in the seat next to me.

"Yeah, yeah…" I responded, oblivious to his greeting.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked shaking my shoulders.

I groaned, trying to shake off his hands.

"Let…go!" I told him exhaustedly.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself!" He told me while slapping my face.

See I told you, a true friend. His slap sent an alert message through my head, causing me to jolt up in alarm.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted at him.

"You should have seen yourself!" Pickan yelled back defensively.

"Uhhhhhhh, I look like a jackass with a hangover." He muttered mockingly laying on our table in an awkward position.

"Shut up!" I punched him in the arm.

"I never did that, neither did I look like that!"

"I'm sorry for portraying reality!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, your stupid twisted reality!"

"You're in denial." He replied.

"You are trying to save yourself the embarrassment by denying the truth."

I'm sure we could've kept going like that, but a loud crash caught our attentions. The large television screen we used for watching local news during this period of time was extended forward and showing a gory scene. Pickan and I watched as buildings were set on fire and people ran around arms flailing around and screaming.

"It's happening again!" I heard someone scream in the distance.

A sturdy, muscular man with short light brown came up and looked directly into the camera. He started to laugh hysterically.

"Look at all your friends, watch them burn." He smiled evilly, gesturing to the background.

The camera zoomed into what appeared to be a man being lit on fire.

"Ah, what a fantastic view! Just music to my ears!" He clapped in delight.

I heard more shrieks and I suddenly felt nauseous.

"This," He told the camera while pointing to the destruction.

"is the price you are paying off due to your little rebel from years ago."

I looked to Pickan who turned to me.

"Rebel?" I asked him.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the screen.

"To be honest, you should have seen this coming. Thinking you'd be able to get away with such a crime, destroying the capitol's rightful power being held over you." The man shook his head in pity.

"You're now making your families suffer, and you're the ones to blame." The man looked down and I partially saw the side of a woman's face.

"Please help me!" She pleaded.

"Oh, you need help?" He asked concerned.

She nodded her head, and started to cough violently.

"Well then I'll put you out of your misery!" He told her.

He lifted his foot up and as it came down it made a horrible crunching noise.

I looked away from the monitor, my stomach turning and my lunch threatening to make reappearance.

"Now that we have that thing out of the way, there shouldn't be any more interruptions. Now I want all of you to listen real closely. We are your new rulers. You are obligated to do as we wish with no exceptions. Don't even think about protesting, otherwise you'll end up just like your friends behind me." The man warned.

"We'll be continuing the traditional Hunger Games so round up your children and dress nice because we will be holding drawings next week. Ta-ta!"

The screen faded into blackness and every kid in the room was silent, their eyes wide. Some even had their mouths agape.

"Children!" Our principal hollered, causing everyone to turn to her.

"You are all dismissed from school; please safely proceed to the exits." She propped the doors open as students lined up.

"You will not be attending school till we got this all of this figured out! Understood?" She asked, putting out here foot out as a signal not to leave.

Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, you may go now." She moved back her foot and the kids walked out in a daze.

"What is this 'Hunger Games'? What is going on?" I asked Pickan once we were outside.

"You think I have any idea of what's going on? I'm just as confused as you are."

"They did say we are going to dress-up nice so you think it may be some kind of dancing thing?" I asked him.

He made a disgusted face and I laughed.

"Nah, I doubt that." He told me, folding his hands over his head.

"They said something about a drawing, so it may be bingo or something."

I concentrated thinking about all the possibilities of what the Hunger Games was. Maybe it was like a huge dinner, or maybe an eating competition. But why would anybody rebel against that?

Pickan and I walked the rest of the way home silently, wrapped up in our own thoughts. When we reached the intersection between our streets we quickly bid a goodbye and walked our own separate ways.

When I got to the steps of my home I found my mother and father standing in front of the door, my father holding my mother in his arms.

"There's something we need to discuss with you." My father told me, opening the door.

I slowly walked in, my parents trailing behind me.

"Have a seat." My father told me once we came into the dining room.

I sat down and they stood across from me.

"You found out about the Hunger Games, didn't you?" My father asked me.

"Well I heard of it, I don't know what it is though." I responded.

"I always knew something like this would happen again!" My mother shouted, her fist hitting the table.

I saw tears forming in the corners of her stormy grey eyes. My father wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Please calm down Katniss." He told her soothingly.

"What's going on?" I asked, puzzled at my mother's reaction.

"There's something from our pasts that we have been hiding from you. We had desperately hoped this day would never come for you or your sister."

"What? Tell me what's happening!" I demanded irritably.

"When your mother and I were children, we had participated in the Hunger Games." He hesitated looking back at my mother as if he was making sure she wouldn't break down again.

"The Hunger Games was there for keeping all districts in line after an unsuccessful rebel against the Capitol a little more than a century ago. It was also for the highly classified districts such as district one, two, and four's amusement, especially the Capitol. It was their way of warning all the districts not to try to rebel again. It hadn't worked though."

"The Capitol?" I asked.

"At one point in time, all twelve of our districts were ruled over by a man named President Snow and his line of people. Both him and his people made up the Capitol. I don't understand why he was called 'President' when it was more of a monarchy system, rather than a democracy. It was mainly his decisions that were agreed with by his followers due to the fact he gave them such luxury. He also favoured districts one, two, and four, making sure they were always the most rich of the rest of the other districts. While your mother and I were trying to scrape together a living, all those other people were living the life without any stress. He was a dictator, making sure his sick plans played out well."

"What exactly is the Hunger Games in the first place? What happens in it?" I asked, zoning out through his talk about President Snoop or whatever.

"The Hunger Games was where a girl and a boy, ages ranging from about 12-18, are chosen from our twelve districts. Not counting our thirteenth district, but that is a whole different story. Anyway these children were brought to the Capitol where they were taught and trained fighting techniques and different survival skills. It was an annual thing, having the lottery every year."

"So what, they were taken to martial arts camp?" I asked, bored.

"I wish it were only a martial arts camp." I heard my father mumble.

"They were training only to get ready to be put into an artificial, manipulated arena where they were forced to kill each other under the rules of people called game makers. One child of the twenty-four children that were in there was allowed to I'm not sure what kind of horrific adjustments they've made to the Hunger Games."

"If you're trying to pull off some kind of prank here, it isn't funny. This is a really sick joke." I told him shaking my head.

"I'm dead serious." My father replied sternly.

"There is no way society could get that messed up.."

"Oh really. Care telling me what that video you saw at lunch was? That was society right there, and it was pretty messed up wasn't it?"

I felt my stomach churn again, clear images of the flames and blood splattered creeping back into my mind.

"How do you know about that video?" I asked, trying not to vomit.

"It was broadcasted to every single television screen." He responded.

"Everyone in this district has seen it."

I tried to imagine thousands of other people watching the same bloody scene, the cracking sound the woman's skull had made as that man's large footed made contact with it. This was reality I was facing, not some joke. I'm really eligible to be a participant in the Hunger Games.

"Katniss, please let Rye and I talk alone for the time being." My father told my mother patting her hands.

She nodded, got up, and slowly left the room.

My father sighed placing his head in his hands. He looked as if he was having a mental argument with himself. He looked at our television screen then me. He shook his head but got up and sat down on our living chairs. He patted the one next to him indirectly telling me to come and join him.

"I have restored some of the old tapes from the 74th Hunger Games reaping."

He went behind the television and pulled out a small wooden box. He brushed off a thick layer of dust which gave me the assumption that he hasn't watched them in years. He opened the box and revealed a small stack of tapes all labeled "Hunger Games". He brought out a specific one called 'reaping' and shoved it into our video player. Once it was in he hit play and sat back down in his seat. I watched as young Katniss Everdeen and young Peeta Mellark stand in a crowd of several children all lined in an orderly fashion most likely by gender and age due to the way they were all separated. A woman with bright bubblegum pink curls waked up to a large podium with two large glass bowls occupying both her a flamboyant green suit and she was wearing so much of makeup I was wondering what her face really looked like beneath all of it. I pretty much tuned out her starting speech. I was to busy staring at a young girl and boy who are supposedly my parents to this very day. It was when I heard the name "Primrose Everdeen!" and saw as a scared little girl slowly walked through the crowd. She had blonde hair and very tiny built. I guessed she was about twelve years old since she looked like she was the youngest among most students. I looked back young Katniss. She looked hopeless, like she was in complete despair. The same expression my mother puts on her face everyday. I watched as young Katniss ran through the crowd of boys and girls who made way for her. I watched as she came down swiftly and pushed Primrose behind her.

" I volunteer," She started.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She screamed.

Prim cried, throwing her arms around her sister's waist as a tall slim boy who appeared to have the same raven black hair and sliver eyes almost as if he were the male version of her, sprinted up the both of them and carried the sobbing child off.

"If Prim is mom's sister then wouldn't she be my aunt? Where is she now?" I whispered to my father.

His face darkened and he looked away.

"She was killed." He muttered.

"How?" I questioned.

"During a bombing in district 12. All connects back to the rebel" He responded, still turned away.

There it is, the rebel being brought up once more. Was he referring to the rebel he mentioned before? But that can't be because he said it was a rebel that took place more than a hundred years ago. So there must have been another rebel, one that had been more recent... Damn it, can my father get any more unclear.

I looked back at the screen previewing the same thing I was most likely to go through. Standing in a pool of children around waiting to see if I was going to die or not. Lovely. The camera zoomed to the clown looking woman who seemed to be picking out another name from the other glass bowl. She slowly fished it out, apparently trying to build tension.

She pulled out a slip of paper and belted out "Peeta Mellark!"

I saw as my father slowly approach the stage, taking his place next to my mother.

"Any volunteers?" The pink haired lady asked the crowd.

When nobody responded she proceeded to taking her seat and a broad man in a cleanly pressed suit who I guessed was the mayor at the time went up to the stage and made my the two shake hands.

"How is that possible?" I asked my father, who was now facing the television, his face now void of any expression.

"Huh?" He asked, puzzled.

"If you and mom were a part of the Hunger Games, then how are you both alive if only one of you were allowed to live?"

My father shook his head.

"Look, I think we're done talking about this...At least for now. I've told you the things you really need to know."

Before I could argue my reasoning the video shut off and there was static.

"Why did it shut off? It wasn't even finished yet." My father told himself getting down on his hands and knees to check the video player.

Before his hand reached it the static faded out and was replaced with another video. There was a woman, his skin a pale lime green and her hair in a bee-hive fashion dyed in a vibrant purple. "Hello darlings!" She waved at the camera.

"My friend Grit,who you saw earlier, only showed our victorious win of being back in office! He did mention the glorious return of our annual Hunger Games but I'm here to address it in more detail so get ready to hear our new rules! We have kicked them up a notch to make it more exciting so you're in for a treat!" She squealed.

I watched the woman feeing absolutely disgusted not only at what she had done to herself with her purple hair and green skin, but at how enthusiastic she was about the Hunger Games! It makes you wonder how these kind of people are actually able to sleep at night.

"Your new leaders from district 1 have all agreed on increasing the amount of tributes from each district to four children! Two boys and two girls! To add to that, we've discovered a 14th district that had been hidden in the outskirts of district 13 all this time! Since they are technically a part of the districts, we have asked them ever so kindly to give some participants in this year. So we have a grand total of 56 tributes that will be in the Hunger Games this year. We've also decided to make the ages range from 10-20 years old to add a more variety of different children. Of course there is one rule that we will never no matter what. Only one tribute will win. That's your update for now, so ciao for now and happy Hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

The screen went dark and it finally hit me. I was going to be in the games no doubt about it. But I knew somehow in my gut that the odds were not going to be in my favour.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I have written for you fellow hunger games fans! Yes I know this isn't very good, but please don't flame my story. I still tried so my efforts have to count for something...Don't they? This story is a collaboration project with another aspired writer, megawalrus99. The next chapter will be written by him. Thanks for reading and may the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-ShadyRach**


	2. Chapter 2: A drawing relived

Chapter 2: Rye

_I leapt over a log, stumbling a little bit as I landed. But that didn't stop me. I regained my composure and took off again, the sound of my chasers footsteps closely echoing off the ground, entering my eardrums._

"_Get back here you dumbass!" I heard the lead career roar at me from behind. But of course I wouldn't stop. Why would I? Only people with a death wish would stop. I sprinted forward, pushing a branch forward so I could pass it. It sprung back, and for a second I was hopeful it would hit the careers in the face. But within seconds I heard the branch hit the ground, meaning they had just cut it down with their swords._

"_Oh no… Oh no…" I said between breaths. My lungs felt like they were being raked with broken glass, and my legs burned like fire. I knew I would have stop soon, meaning they would be able to take my life… _

I felt the soft weight slam against my body, and my eyes opened immediately.

"Get up Rye!" My sister, Sagittaria, yelled at me as I picked the pillow off of me and threw it back at her.

"You could have just politely asked." I replied smugly before turning over and burying my face into the pillow. I had to try and forget those dreams. They had been coming ever since Grit had done his deeds to that small community. It had been announced that the destroyed area was a small part of District 14, which was the new district, and was now labeled as the district for 'Mathematics & Domestic Trade'.

"Rye!" My sister, who was now standing besides me, bellowed. "Get up right now!"

"Ugh… do you have to be such a jerk about it?" I complained, trying to make my sister angry, which almost always works. She didn't even reply, though. She just grunted and pulled my covers out from under me, which made me fall onto the floor, before storming out of the room. I laugh to myself as I pick myself up off of the ground. I move my covers back onto the bed, still laughing to myself, and head downstairs. I stopped halfway down the stairs as I looked at a family portrait we had taken about two months ago. My hair was the same ashy blonde colour as my father's, but soft and smooth like my mum's. I also had the same silky grey eyes like my mum. On the other hand, Sagittaria had the same jet black hair like mums. I sighed, knowing that those days were full of fun and laughter, but the past week had only been full of fear and anxiety. I sighed, and made my way downstairs.

"Hey Rye?" My dad asked as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"You going out?"

"Yeah… why are you asking?"

"Just take this." He said simply before chucking an apple in my direction. I caught it on my fingertips, and smiled at my dad.

"Thanks." I said.

"No worries, and Rye?"

"Yeah?"

"You might not want to go out in your pajamas." Dad said laughing as he headed back into the living room. I blushed in embarrassment before heading upstairs as quickly as I could.

I had gotten changed as fast as I could and left the house. I munched on the apple dad gave me as I walked down towards The Hob. That wasn't the official name of the main marketplace, but that was what it was called before mum's rebellion, so that's what I had began calling it. And as I expected, when I got there, I saw Pickan mindlessly wandering between the market stalls that were desperately trying to sell baby clothes and stale loaves of bread for money. You see, District 1 – who are our new rulers – had practically cut off all of the supplies that came in from the other districts, only sending in the rare food supplies. So people were selling whatever they could to keep up their high life style. A couple a days ago I swear I saw a guy selling his teeth.

"Hey Pickan!" I called out to him. He turned to see me, his chestnut hair whipping around in the strong breeze. He began to look around with his light blue eyes before they landed on me, and his smile grew even wider.

"Hey Rye!" He called out to me, as he began to walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he was close enough for me.

"I was trying to find Burnet and the others." He said as we began to walk together.

A smile crept onto my face. "I find it funny how you only said Burnet –"

"Shut it!" Pickan said, cutting me off. "Would you get off of my case about me dating Burnet? Please?"

"Not promising anything." I said mischievously, still smiling.

"Good enough for me." Pickan replied. "And I figured I might want to spend some time with her today, since it is reaping day."

"What?" I asked shocked. I had completely forgotten it was reaping day.

"It's reaping day today. Didn't you remember?"

"Nope." I said, facepalming myself for my stupidity. Pickan chuckled, and was about to make a witty remark when we heard "Pickan! Rye!" We turned our heads down the market street, and we saw Burnet running as fast as she could, her flaming red hair flying behind her. She was quickly with us, enveloping Pickan into a large hug. He hesitated for a second, but quickly returned the hug. So I just stood there awkwardly as everyone else came and joined the group.

"How long have they been hugging?" Ash, a fourteen-year-old boy in our group, asked me.

"About two minutes." I replied.

"Alright, I can't take any more of this." Slatia, the only thirteen-year-old in the group, said as she pulled them apart.

"Aw!" Burnet whined.

"Just stop. No more hugging." Slatia ordered.

"Fine…" Burnet grumbled, but still taking Pickan's hand as we began walking. The Hob, I will admit, was crowded today. I wondered why, but my dad had told me it was always like this early on Reaping Days. People buying meat, fruit and vegetables to make stews or something for their children when they came home without being reaped.

We walked around The Hob for about twenty minutes, talking aimlessly, until Ash decided to bring up the topic of the reaping.

"I wonder who's going to be reaped." Slatia said.

"Who cares? Honestly, I won't care as long as it isn't me." Ash said.

"What if it's your sister? Or one of your brothers, hmm?" Slatia questioned, stepping in front of Ash.

"That would be pretty bad, I guess…" Ash replied unsurely.

"You guess? You guess that if one of your siblings was given a death sentence, it would only be 'pretty bad'?"

"Uh…"

"You know what Ash? You can just –"

"Guys!" I interjected, knowing Slatia was about to say something really rude. "Shut up, okay?"

Slatia turned to me, frowning. "Rye, well why don't you just mind your own f –"

A siren sounded throughout the district, and I already knew what this meant.

"Reaping time." I said bluntly, walking through the centre of the group and towards Justice Square. "Let's get this show on the road."

We began to walk toward our potential deaths. I turned back to see Slatia and Burnet with their arms linked, Slatia giving me a dirty look before turning away and then to Pickan who seemed to be zoning out. I made a 360 degree turn, not being able to see Ash.

"Hey, where did Ash go?" I asked the small group, stopping everyone.

They all shrugged.

"Why should we care about that idiot?" Slatia asked.

"He couldn't care less about us."

"The guy is just a bit unsure about what he feels about this whole situation." I defended him.

"Maybe acting like he doesn't care is his coping mechanism."

"Ugh, I'm done talking to you." Slatia said angrily.

"Everything you say is so….stupid!"

I rolled my eyes and we stayed silent as we walked some more.

We came up to the square and found our groups.

"Halt!" A beefy man in a white uniform demanded.

We all stopped and turned to the man who had his hand out.

"You need to give your finger prints." He told us, pointing to a small table being managed by a chubby petite woman who was wearing a white uniform too.

She had a large needle on the counter. We all watched as a little girl maybe at the age 11, walk up to the woman. The woman jabbed the needle in the girl's forefinger and made her press her finger against a sheet.

"You must go and take your prints before you join your groups." He told us, shoving us forward.

We walked over where the woman was and stood in front of the table.

She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.

"Well?" She asked irritably.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Name and age." She told us, annoyed.

"I'm Rye Mellark, age 15" I told her.

She got out a clipboard that was organized alphabetically and found my name along with a small box next to it.

"Give me your finger." She told me, holding out her hand.

I gave her my hand and she picked up the needle and jammed it in. I tried not to grimace, feeling bad for the younger girl before me who had done this.

"Press your finger into the box." She told me, gesturing to it.

I put my finger down on the box and pressed till it gave off a bloody print.

"Go." She told me after I had done it.

"I want the next kid to come up now."

I turned around to see Slatia with fear in her eyes, I could tell

"Welcome, lovely citizens, to the wonderful reaping for District 12 in the 77th Hunger Games!" The lady on stage announced. She was wearing an orange leather tracksuit that showed _way _too much cleavage, and it wasn't good that she kept on jumping up and down.

"Though it's been more than twenty years since we have had such a delightful event due to that absolutely terrible rebel we have had, we are just going to start back up where we were!"

"Wasn't their only 75 hunger games though?" I heard a boy, probably 19 or 20 from how deep his voice was, yell out to the escort.

"Why one of your _stupid _operations in your _stupid _rebellion was dubbed 'The 76th Hunger Games'. Kind of an unoriginal name if you ask me." The women said coldly, her orphan-blue hair bouncing around. "Let me continue now. My name is Daphnie, and I'm a proud representative from District 1, who are your new rulers! I'm going to be the escort for District 12, and will oversee –"

"No one cares!" The same guy called out.

"Peacekeepers! Please escort this mutt out!" Daphnie yelled into the microphone. Two of the armoured officers that were surrounding the square started to walk in, and he panicked. He began sprinting, away from the two peacekeepers, but in a second they were in front of him, and growing in size. The uniforms began to tear to accommodate the new muscles being formed on the inside. They were about three times their original size before one of them slammed his fist into his face, sending him flying down the aisle and slamming into the front of the stage. His head drooped as his body slid down into a sitting position, his blood sprayed across the wall.

_Mutant peacekeepers… _I thought as many people gasped and screamed.

I thought about the same guy in a white uniform that we had encountered with before shivering at the fact he may be just like those guys.

"Quiet! All of you!" Daphnie shouted into the microphone. Everyone began to quiet down, but from my view I could see everyone was freaking out about how serious this is. "Now, since we have wasted so much valuable time… we need to start. Now for a word from Mayor Vector!"

"Thank you, Daphnie." Mayor Vector said, standing up from his seat and walking over. "And aren't you looking magnificent today."

"Why thank you, Mayor Vector." Daphnie said, giggling inhumanly. Mayor Vector hugged Daphnie, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to the microphone. And since he was really tall – and I mean about 2 metres tall – he had to bend over to talk into it.

"Well, I'll try and keep this short and simple. If you're reaped, just try your best and hopefully we'll bring home the first victor in the new era of hunger games!" Mayor Vector said. Daphnie quickly scurried over, and took her place back at the microphone.

"Now for the first tribute! Ladies first, as always." She walked over to one of the two huge glass bowls and extracted one of the slips.

"Brooke Mackenzie!" A girl of about eighteen walked up to the stage, shaking in fear. Daphnie seemed to already have the second slip, though, and didn't waste time.

"Any volunteers?" The crowd remained silent, and I swear I heard Brooke let out an involuntary whimper.

"Alright…" Daphnie said, and read the second strip.

"Kolton Winter!" A boy, who appeared to be about thirteen, walked up to the stage, tears brimming to his eyes.

"Any volunteers?" Daphnie asked. Once again, the crowd remained silent.

"Well then… Let's get the last two tributes!" Daphnie exclaimed, turning around and bouncing over to the bowls. She picked two off of the top of the bowls, and walked back over to the microphone.

"Alright, the second female tribute is… Sagittaria Mellark!" Daphnie exclaimed. I thought my heart had gone up into my throat. The only thing I could see was Sagittaria walking up to the stage, already crying. Daphnie welcomed Sagittaria with a hug, but she didn't return, which must have hurt Daphnie. She gave Sagittaria a very cold glare before turning around and unfolding another card. She smiled, cleared her throat and leaned into the microphone.

"First of all, any volunteers?" She asked. The crowd remained silent.

"I thought so, and the last district 12 tribute in the 77th Hunger Games is... Pickan Hestia-Hawthorne!" She exclaimed. My throat sunk even further, and as Pickan stepped out and into the centre aisle, I couldn't take it. I couldn't let my best friend and my sister have a death sentence.

"I volunteer!" I yelled as I rushed into the aisle, no one even bothering to stop me. Pickan, who was almost at the stage, turned around and stared at me like I had two heads. I walked up the aisle, pushed a stunned Pickan to the side and said those words again.

"I volunteer as tribute." I said.

"Well then, come on up dearie." Daphnie said, ecstatic about what was happening. When I got up onto the stage, she wrapped me in a hug, and I was too shocked not to return it. She let go and leaned the microphone towards me.

"What's your name, son?"

"My name is Rye Mellark." I said, slowly becoming aware of what I had done.

"So I going to take a wild guess and say that would be your sister, over there." Daphnie said, pointing to my sister, who was too shocked to say anything. She had tears in her eyes, and was looking at me in disapproval.

"Yeah… yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"Oooo I love some sibling action! Let's give it up to your four tributes from District 12!" Daphnie exclaimed into the microphone, expecting everyone to cheer. But no one did. "Come on, applause, please!" Daphnie repeated. A couple of the adults clapped a little bit, but stopped.

"You guys are no fun!" Daphnie hissed, before hurrying the four tributes inside. Kolton and I were given a room to share, while Sagittaria and the other chick had to share a room.

"Why'd you volunteer?" Kolton asked immediately when we entered.

"I don't know." I told him honestly as I sat down.

"Did you know the guy you volunteered for?" Kolton asked.

"He was my best friend." I said, shaking a little. I've now become aware of the extents of what I had just done.

I had just given myself a death sentence.

**Well hey everyone! I hope you like the reaping chapter. This is megawalrus99 talking to you from down under! That means from Australia, 'cause that's where I live, in case you haven't noticed the Australian spelling. The next chapter will probably be the goodbyes and maybe the start of the train ride, where I expect Sagittaria to yell at Rye for being an idiot. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye friends, hello death

Chapter 3: Rye

I felt a sharp object jab into my lower back as I was forced into a small room. I looked around only to find it unadorned with the exception of a small leather chair that sat right in the middle of the room. I turned to the man in a white uniform who had prodded me the entire way.

"What is this, why am I here?" I asked him, confused.

"It's for your goodbyes." He simply replied, slamming the door in my face.

I might've stood in front of the door paralyzed for a good five minutes before I finally regained feeling in my legs. I steered myself toward the chair and sat down in thought.

Why did I volunteer for Pickan? Yeah he is my best friend but did I seriously care about him enough to risk my life for his? Did I only volunteer out of shock for my friend?

Before I could place answers with my questions I heard a loud knock from behind my door. I quickly stood up and brushed the dust that had collected on my clothes.

"Come in." I called to the door.

I found my father and mother standing in the doorway, their cheeks stained with tears. This advanced toward me, embracing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Why, why did it have to be us?" My mother whimpered into my shoulder.

"Why did it have to be my precious children?"

She sobbed into my shoulder; I could feel her hot tears soaking into my skin.

"Please Katniss; we need to be strong for them." My father told her, stroking her back.

She nodded.

"You're right Peeta." She sighed, trying to make her voice calm.

She let go of me and then grabbed my face.

"My sweet baby boy, it'll be alright." She whispered to me, kissing me on the forehead.

I might've been embarrassed in any other situation, but under the given circumstance, I was glad for the comfort of my parents. It was something that not all kids my age would've received.

"We will train you well. You will be prepared for the Hunger Games and you will be the one to survive."

Before I could ask them what that meant the guy in the uniform called for them to leave.

"Get out; your time for farewells is over!" He shouted at my parents.

"Stay strong, Rye." I mother told me giving me a quick hug before she scurried out the door.

"Son, I want you to remember to never, I mean never give up on yourself while in the Arena. If you do, which you will not, the other contenders will know you're an easy target." My father whispered into my ear.

"I said GET OUT OF HERE!" The uniformed man screamed at my father.

"Don't make me come in there and force you out!"

"I touch back on it later." My father told me, giving me one last hug then leaving out the door before I could ask what 'later' had meant. I guess I would just have to find out what 'later' meant later.

I sat back in my seat but only momentarily before I heard the door slowly creak open. I watched, expecting it to be my parents again but I saw a flash of chestnut brunette hair and wide sky blue eyes peer in.

"Rye….Why would you do that? Do you know what the hell you just set up for yourself?! You can get killed."

"Thanks for your optimism and support." I mocked weakly.

"Dude that was the dumbest move you could ever make, why volunteer for me?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know to be honest..." I responded quietly.

"You don't know?! You'd spare your life for no apparent reason?" He asked again, with more rage.

For some reason that got me angry, it was like a little switch flicked on inside me.

"Hey, I couldn't stand to think about my best friend being slaughtered to the bone!"

He looked taken aback, almost shocked at what I was saying.

"Rye…"

"Time's up." The peacekeeper told us.

"Dude, just don't die….I will never, forgive you if you don't survive. In fact, don't expect me to come to your funeral." He responded.

"Yeah, I'll make a mental note of that." I told him.

He nodded slowly then began to walk out.

"Make sure to tell Burnet your feelings for her!" I yelled at him.

"Oh shut up!" He shouted back.

Though Pickan had left, the door was left open. Before I could react, the peacekeeper guy took me by and arm and escorted me out, and not in a friendly manner.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"To the train, goodbyes are over with and you need to get on the train to the preparation center."

When we reached the large, steel, vehicle, he shoved me in and stood back. I looked out the window to see him standing attentive in front of the train as Daphne came out and greeted him.

"Is our last tribute on the bus?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied to her.

"Good."

She walked began to walk into the entrance of the train and I moved aside for her.

"Smart kid." She told me wickedly.

"You know better not to get in my way."

She made her way into the train and see went up to a formally dressed man.

"Bring in our other tributes." She told him.

He nodded.

"Right away."

He fetched the other children and brought them to her.

I found my sister's eyes and they had 'I'm going to murder you' written all over them.

"Now we are all here!"

"Welcome tributes to the district twelve train!" She exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, thanks for welcoming us to our deaths." Kolton muttered.

If he was trying to say that inconspicuously he failed miserably because it caused Daphne's face to go full on flaming red.

"You little-"

Before she could call him anything she regained her composure and replaced her fury with a grim grin.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here because you'll be here quite a while. It takes a few days to get to the capitol from here. We will be showing you to your rooms briefly but for right now we want to finally meet your mentors."

I think my and Sagittaria's jaw dropped all the way to the floor at the same time.

In walked the people I never in a million years expected to see again. Our parents.

"Hello." They greeted us as if we were complete strangers.

"I'm Katniss Mellark, formerly known as Katniss Everdeen." My mother told us.

"And I'm Peeta Mellark." My father pointed to myself.

"We are your guiders. We are going to be mentoring you throughout the games."

"Whoop dee doo, we are sure to survive now!" Kolton mumbled again.

He may be true but his attitude was seriously starting to irritate me.

"We know it's been a long day for you so we'll let you get to your rooms and relax before we call you for dinner."

They pointed to two doors that are side by side.

"Those are the rooms you boys will be staying at." They told us.

Then they started to walk around the rooms into a small hallway and gestured us to follow. We came up in front of another set of two doors.

"This is the girl's rooms."

"All of the rooms both boy and girls are all identical so all of you should be quarrelling with each other about what room each person gets. Now as for the dining cart, it is near the front of the train."

They paused as if they were trying to think about something else to say.

"Ah, well I think that's it." My father told everyone.

We all parted our own ways. Before I could make it to my room, I felt someone's hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned to see Sagittaria standing in front on me, her deep blue eyes rimmed with tears and her dark hair messily around her face.

"Ria, what are you-"

Before I could finish asking my sentence she raised her hand and struck me on the face. Her impact caused me to stagger backward clutching my cheek in pain. Her knees then buckled from beneath her and it sent her to the floor bawling.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked her, my cheek swelling up into a large bruise.

Still with tears streaming down her face along with some kind of black ink, she got up from the floor and walked up toward me, her hands grabbing the neckline of my top as she pushed me against the wall.

"You're….such….an….idiot!" She told me between breaths.

I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

She raised her hand up again as if she was going to hit me again but at last decided to spare me.

"Why would you volunteer?" She asked angrily.

"Why would you be dumb enough to ask for your own death sentence? You want to be some kind of hero, huh? Is that what you're looking for, publicity? If you did it for me then you just wasted your life because I don't need help from my weak little brother."

I felt irritation rush through me as I pulled her hands off of my shirt, brushed myself off, and then looked at her straight into her eyes.

"It wasn't for you." I told her roughly, my voice sounding like gravel.

"Not everything is about you Sagittaria."

She glared at me, her lips turning into a snarl.

"Who are you talking to?! A six year old?! I'm three years older than you, and you want to treat me like the younger sibling?"

She shoved me against the wall again but I pushed her back.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like all of the sudden?!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She sighed in a frustration.

"You know what; I'm done talking with you!"

She began to walk away but I caught her wrist just in time. She spun around and tried to slap my hand off, but I kept an iron grip on her.

"Let go!" She screeched trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Not until you answer my question!" I responded.

She stopped moving and inhaled sharply.

"Fine, I'll answer. You have to let go of me though."

I let her hand go and she turned to face me.

Her face was tear stained and streaked with running makeup.

"Look, I knew it was the end of the line for me but as soon as you volunteered, I lost all hope. We are going against each other, along with 54 other kids. Only one of us will survive, if not then there will be neither one us to come back home. I didn't know how to cope with the problem and confront it so; it came out like it did."

I slowly nodded kind of understanding her feelings.

"Well, we can't die then can we? We have to figure out some plan, form an alliance. Siblings need to stay together."

"Haha, yeah." She replied.

"I sort of lied about the 'weak brother' comment." She told me, scratching the back of her head guiltily.

"Umm no kidding." I told her overdramatically.

"I'm the best brother anyone could ask for!"

"Yeah, the best brother with the biggest ego." Sagittaria responded sarcastically.

I nudged her in the side.

"Hey it's only the truth!"

Sagittaria did something that I would have never, ever expected her to do to me.

She hugged me.

Though when she let go, it was almost like the hug never happened so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well then, we should get some rest like our 'mentors' suggested." She told me.

"Did you know that they were going to be preparing us?" She asked me.

I simply shrugged.

"I didn't know they were even in the Hunger Games up until a few weeks ago…Them hiding this, doesn't surprise me."

"Ugh, what are you little scoundrels doing here?" Daphne asked us.

Before I could answer, my sister stood up straight, brushed her hands through her hair, and then looked at Daphne.

"Hm, I wonder… Maybe we were ever so kindly invited." She retorted to her, imitating Daphne's annoying voice.

"Oh shut up you pathetic excuse for a girl," She replied to Ria, messing with her cobalt blue hair.

She leaned forward, her low cut top exposing so much skin I thought I was going to vomit over dramatic looking dress.

"I never signed up for this stupid job, having to work with intolerable chimps like you two. They initially told me I was to be given luxurious items of all sorts, and glamourous things if I joined them… Of course they left this 'job' out though, having me sign into empty promises."

"Who are 'they'?" I asked her.

She turned to me and gave me a hard stare.

"Who do you think I'm referring to? You mummy and daddy? I'm talking about the people who brought you back under their control, the people that have power over you."

Everything finally clicked.

"So, you were technically tricked into the job?" I asked her.

"Yes you could put it that way."

"Then why don't you refuse your orders, demand for them take you out of the job!" I exclaimed, as if it were the biggest discovery is history.

Daphne replaced her hard stare with an irritated look. She changed her positioning so that her back was straight and she was no longer letting her 'stuff' hang out.

"Uh, children are so absurd and dull it makes me sick… "She glared at me.

"I can't leave my job, if I even try to, they'll separate my head from my body."

I must've looked like I had seen a ghost because Daphne just stood there shaking her head.

"Don't look so surprised boy." She told me.

"That is only their merciful punishment."

I tried to imagine the other things they could possibly do. What would they rip people's bodies to shreds? Slit their throats just enough that they're in pain, and then throw them off cliff into jagged rocks? Maybe wrap the victim in large, thick, heavy chains then drop them off into an ocean where they would suffer struggling to get out of their trap and trying to get a breath of air?

"Hey boy! Are you listening to me or not?!" Daphne asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face obnoxiously.

"He was spacing out, he always does that." My sister said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, anyways your parents are going to be calling to the dining cart in five minutes, you should get going now."

"But I was planning to bathe!" My sister whined.

"Well too bad, should have thought about that an hour ago." Daphne told her.

"Now get a move on, you're most likely going to want to hear what your parents have to say! It'll give you a teeny tiny bit of an extra chance of one of you surviving."

Sagittaria gave her a cold stare.

"Not helping!" She told her angrily.

Daphne looked at her and pouted her lips.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm not the comforting type, now scram before I get really pissed."

She waved us off toward the dining cart then left the opposite direction clicking away on her six inch heels.

"Argh, I hate that woman!" Sagittaria complained as we walked toward the dining cart.

"Who does she think she is, walking around everywhere like she owns the place?!"

"Ria, calm down." I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook my hand off.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled at me.

Ah, here we go again.

The rest of the walk was in silence. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to get in a fight with a person who has steam coming out of their ears… Literally. As soon as we reached the cart, our parents were all over us, kissing and hugging us.

"So I'm guessing this was the 'later' you were talking about before?" I asked my father.

He nodded his head grimly.

"This is not where I wanted to be, especially with my children, but all we can do is just prepare for worst case scenarios. We will be here to help make you stronger."

I nodded slowly not being able to think of another response. Even if I die, I know it was after a good battle. It would be after an encounter that was done for a bigger purpose.

**A/N: Well that was the chapter! Sorry, it took quite some time to develop but it's here now! I hope you enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted and hopeless

The train continued to rumble as I sat on the desk in my compartment, staring out the window as the greenish blurs whizzed past me. I was spotting wildlife as it bounded near the train, in a feeble attempt to race it into the night. To set things straight, I couldn't sleep.

I mean really, how could someone sleep after they've been sentenced to die a horrible and painful death? And to make things worse, it terrified me knowing that one of the people who killed me could be my age, maybe even younger. My dad, during dinner, had found out that the pampered districts – Districts 1, 2 and 4 – still had the training facilities up. So that meant that the so-called 'Career pack' were still active, and one of them were most likely going to win the games. I began staring at a huge pack of deer as they ran the opposite direction of the train. I never thought I'd be jealous of a wild animal, but I was now. Just the fact they had freedom, the option to walk away from the Capitol. But I didn't have such a choice. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact I volunteered for Pickan.

I sighed deeply before bringing my legs over the edge of the desk, glaring at the carpeted floor as if the whole situation was its fault. Though, deep inside me, I knew I was the reason I was here. It had nothing to do with the fact my parents had caused the rebellion, the so-called 'Mockingjay period'. It was my fault I volunteered. And for that, I wasn't just angry at the Cashmere rug sitting on the ground, I was angry with myself. Angry at myself for getting all tangled up in a mess. And this time, instead of small punishments at school like a red mark on your face from a ruler, the punishment for my actions was death.

I knew I couldn't untangle this mess. It had to be unraveled by itself.

I hopped off of the desk and layed down on the top of my bed. I needed a good sleep, even though fate didn't want to provide it for me. I just needed to clear my head. I turned onto my side and stared at the blank wall, painted a light shade of tan. There were scratches and bumps on the wall, and straight away I knew that District 1 had given us one of the old, near-broken trains. To aid my suspicions, there were small holes and tears in my mattress, and parts of it were overstuffed with whatever they put in beds. A spring was poking out of one side of it the mattress, curling around like a pig's tail. I flipped over onto my stomach and immediately began to pound my fists into the broken mattress. It wouldn't matter; the mattress was already broken and rendered unusable. And even though I had to sleep on it, I continued to pound into it until I was drenched in multiple layers of sweat and torn many holes (and made other ones larger) in the mattress.

I layed on my stomach and stuffed my face into my pillow, panting from all the punching I had just done.

"Rye!" I heard someone yell into my door as they began to pound into it. "Are you still awake?"

I lifted my head up. "I am now, Ria!" I whisper-yelled at her. "You'd probably wake up the whole of district 12 with that racket you're making!"

Ria opened the door, still in her nightgown, and she had bags under her eyes. It was obvious she hadn't slept either. "Oh, just shut up." She growled at me.

"What do you want?" I said, propping myself up on my elbows and looking at her.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake, but now you're making conversation, so I kind of have to come in here now." Ria replied, walking in and sitting herself on the edge of my bed.

"Nuh-uh, you began this conversation, now you have to tell me what you want." I said to her, sitting up properly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You realize the sooner you tell me what you want to talk about, the sooner you can go to sleep peacefully!" I whisper-yelled at her. She sighed and hoisted her legs up onto the bed and began to stare at me. And not in a bad way either, in a more… calculating way, making it seem she had planned to say something, but didn't know how to.

"Rye…" Ria began, sighing deeply, her bright blue eyes looking at me… pitifully? "You know where heading to the Hunger Games, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Shush, I'm trying to talk." Ria said, moving her hands in a gesture to quiet me. "And you know both of us are most likely going to die?"

"Yeah."

"And if one of us does survive, then the other is definitely dead." Ria continued.

I put one hand on my forehead. "Are you just trying to make me depressed?"

"Shut up, Rye!" Ria whisper-yelled. "I'm trying to make a point here!"

"Well then make it!" I whisper-yelled back at her.

"I think mum and dad are picking one of us two to mentor properly, to make it through the games." Ria said simply.

"But what about Brooke and Kolton? They're here as well!" I threw my hands into the air.

"But they're our parents, of course they're going to pick one of us!" Ria said.

I glared at my sister. "It doesn't matter –"

"Be quiet!" Ria said. "And since they're picking one of us two, I think they're going to go with the eldest of us."

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm saying, if one of us is getting out of this alive, they're going to pick me over you."

_I stood on the plate, watching the large yellow numbers tick down inside their golden circle. Thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven…_

_I glanced over to my sister, who was standing on the plate besides me. She gave me a smirk, before getting into a running position for the horn. I had tried to talk her out of it, but she wasn't backing down. She thought she had some kind of 'invincibility' since she was the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark, but that just gave her a bigger target on her back. And a bigger target on my back too. _

_Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen… _

_All the other tributes were in running positions, and everyone but a lone blonde girl was in positions to sprint towards the horn in the distance. Knowing I had no choice, since Ria was doing it too, I took a position to run at the golden horn that's no further than one hundred metres away from me. I glanced one more time at Ria, who had a large smirk – if that was even possible – and was digging her toes into the plate in an attempt of a split-second head start._

_I was about to attempt to talk her out of it, but the gong sounded, signaling the beginning of the end. Ria sprinted straight away, accompanied by 54 of the 56 tributes. The blonde-haired girl turned around and sprinted into the forest behind her. I sighed and sprinted towards the golden horn. But when I began sprinting, I felt a fist slam into the side of my head. I doubled over onto the ground, only mustering up enough strength to turn my head and view my attacker._

_And it was my father. _

_Standing next to him was my mother, and behind them, with her arms crossed over her chest and a proud smirk on her face was Sagittaria. Dad drew his fist back and let it fall freely by his side._

"_You're not getting out of this alive. Ria is." _

I woke up, drenched in a layer of sweat and out of breath, slow and short pants barely filling my lungs. I was still in my room, and I could tell by the torn and uneven mattress underneath me. I sat up, trying to make sense of the dream I just had.

"No. That was just Ria trying to scare me." I told myself, trying to sound confident. But I wasn't.

Were my parents really going to choose Ria over me?

**Well, even though this isn't the longest of chapters, I'm certainly proud of it. We tapped into Rye's brain with this one, entering his innermost thoughts. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-megawalrus99**


	5. Chapter 5: Why me?

Chapter 5: Rye

"Get up you filthy piece of trash!" Daphnie screeched from above me.

I groaned as I rolled to my side.

"Who do you think you are? My mum?" I asked her angrily.

"Shut up boy!" She growled.

"Don't make me give you a beat down!"

She came around my bed till she was right beside me.

"Why am I chosen to play babysitter with these little rats?" She asked herself irritably.

She threw of my covers and stepped on me with the sharp edge of her large heels. I howled in pain and sprang up, holding my fist up to her face.

"Oh don't even try." She jeered.

"You'll be the first one to die in the Hunger Games; I'll make sure of it. Or you know what would be even better, if you were to be killed even before your fellow rodents jump at the opportunity. We're at the Capitol right now, might as well have it arranged."

Her words hit me like a bullet. I lowered my hand till it hung limp next to me.

'_The Capitol'_

I felt my heart slowly beat faster and the air around me grew thick, almost suffocating.

"What do you mean we're at the Capitol?" I asked her chokingly.

"The estimated arrival was tomorrow."

"Ugh." She complained, furiously rubbing her temples.

"You obviously don't know what the word 'estimate' means because if you did you wouldn't be asking such a foolish question."

"Are you going to insult me some more of just get to the point?" I snapped at her.

She glared daggers at me.

"If you want to know than I suggest you keep that rash mouth of yours shut and listen before I make that unpleasant you face black and blue." She barked.

"We initially thought we would have to stop for more fuel in order to be able to make it to our destination, but that obviously wasn't the case."

"So what exactly do you do in the Capitol?" I asked her.

"Oh it's just a ball." She replied sarcastically, rolling her blue lidded eyes.

"Now, put on some half way decent clothing because we need to leave this train and I'd rather not get blamed for your imprudence."

She walked out of my temporary room but not before slamming the door. I tried to keep my breathing steady but the nerves got to me and I began to shake.

"_Calm down." I told myself._

I grabbed a dress shirt and shoved it over my head and proceeded to do the same with the trousers. I jammed my shoes on, but as I soon as I left the room I regretted it because as soon as I walked out I found several pairs of eyes observing me through the clear windows of the train.

"Why the hell are we getting a stare down from those freaks?!" Kolton asked heatedly.

"Maybe it's because we're the tributes," Brooke replied quietly.

"Of their sick game." She attempted to add under her breath.

I looked around for my sister only to find her talking with our parents. I felt my chest tighten and hopelessness rush into me. Were they giving her extra preparation?

"_No…" I told myself._

"_They aren't picking one of us over the other."_

But I had an awful feeling that my denial was talking.

"Oh Rye." My father said surprised, almost as if he were realizing my existence only now.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"We were just talking." My father replied.

I felt my chest tighten up even more if that was even possible, but I suppressed my panic.

"Oh." was all I could choke out.

I swear he narrowed his eyes at me for a second but it happened so quick I didn't know if I was seeing it or not.

"Come on, we should get going to the capitol building before we rile the peace keepers up."

I nodded and slowly followed my parents and sister out of the train. I couldn't help but stare at the back of my sister's head in wonder.

"_What did they tell you?" I tried to ask her, using my fictional telepathy connection._

My imagination was cut off short when I heard Daphnie announcing something.

"Here we are at the Capitol!" She bellowed with clearly fake enthusiasm.

"It's it a beauty?" She asked twirling around.

"Wow, wonder how much they paid her to do that." Kolton muttered behind me.

"You are all in for a treat!"

Daphnie pulled out four identical cards and held them up for everyone to see.

"These," She said looking up at the cards.

"are the 'keys' to your rooms. I'm sure you'll really enjoy what they have to offer."

She led us to a spiraling staircase and pointed.

"This leads to your floor which you will be staying at. Get a good night's rest tonight because starting tomorrow morning you are getting a full body transformation for our traditional chariot rides! Just remember you are now parts of the Hunger Games so don't get too comfortable."

She gestured up the stairs.

"You can go up to your rooms now."

As we walked up the stairs she each handed us a card. I examined my card and found the number 68 on the back.

"The room number." I told myself aloud.

I walked across the long stretch of hall before I came to a golden rimmed door which had the number '68' engraved in bold lettering in the corner. I found a slot near the door and I swiped my card through it. I heard a clicking and the door swung open leading me into a large room with many different luxuries I hadn't ever seen or even dared to dream of. The room had lavishing items ranging from a huge hanging flat screen television to a full decked out mini arcade. To be honest if I didn't know what the 'catch' was for being here and being able to have such a room, I think I would've actually enjoyed what it had to offer but instead the sight of it disgusted me. I walked over to the bed and laid on it. I sunk in a little and rocked as if I were on a boat so I checked beneath the covers only to realize it was a water bed.

"Why?!" I screamed at the ceiling, not caring where the walls were sound proof or not.

I couldn't care less if they decided to kill me now; I mean I'd most likely be the first one to die in the arena anyway.

"If they want to keep the districts in line under their stupid dictation, why not keep them disciplined in another way? Why resort to having young children fight to the death?!"

"It's because having children slit one another's throat is amusing to them." A familiar voice replied to my ranting.

I turned to see my mother standing in my door way staring at me.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Rye, you can't be saying things like that aloud, who knows what they'll do to you if you continue to rave like that."

"I know and I couldn't care less." I responded, turning my gaze back to the ceiling.

"Rye..."

"How'd you get in here anyways?"

"I have a copy of both you and your sister's room cards." She told me, coming over to me and sitting on the edge of the bed.

When I didn't respond narrowed her eyes at me and grabbed my hand.

"Rye, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well considering I'm going to be put in an arena where I'm 99.9% sure I'm going to die in…Nothing." I told her sarcastically.

"Come on Rye," She started.

"Don't bother trying to be 'optimistic'" I said to her.

She squeezed my hand but I pulled it away.

"Rye, your dad and I are going to teach all we know and are going to make sure you get out alive."

"Sure, when you're not too busy preparing for Saggitaria to live." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied to her.

But according to her face expression I was sure she heard.

"You think we're choosing your sister over you?" She asked, surprised.

I turned away from her but she still rested her chin on my head.

"Rye, how could you think that?" She asked me.

"I don't know. It just seemed like-"

"You can't jump to conclusions like that." She intercepted.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"We are trying everything in our power to make sure both of you survive." She explained.

"But only one of us can live." I replied grimly.

"Narrow-minded thinking like that isn't going to get you and your sister anywhere."

"No," I responded, turning to her.

"I'm just being realistic."

Tears welled up in the corner of my mum's eyes and she swatted them away.

"Wow, when did I get so emotional." She tried to joke, but it just caused her tears to come down harder.

I wanted to console her so badly but I didn't know how to, so I just ended up sitting there like a complete idiot.

"Look mum, I know that your intentions are good, but it's not time to play mocking jay again. The last rebel was the action that caused the '77th' Hunger Games."

"How do you know-"

"There's a lot I know." I told her.

"I'm not the oblivious fifteen year old boy you thought I was. I know exactly what's going and I've decided I'm just going to go and face my fate."

She nodded slowly, wiping more tears away.

"I had hoped both you and your sister wouldn't ever know about the Hunger Games, let alone be a part of it. This day was my worst nightmare, the thing that kept me awake at night. It took several years for Peeta to even convince me to have children and now, after less than twenty years you both are getting taken away from-"

She began to sob, her entire body shaking violently from her tears. She enveloped me in a hug, clutching on to me as if I was going to melt through her hands. After about 15 minutes of weeping, she let me go and locked eyes with me.

"No matter what happens," She told me while stroking my head.

"You are still my baby and I'll love you till the end of time."

She kissed me on the forehead then got up and left the room. Just briefly after her visit, my dad came in, but not the extent of sitting next to me. He simply just hung by the door.

"Hey Rye, how are you feeling?" He asked, staring right out me.

"I don't know." I replied, holding my head.

"Too many emotions to take into account."

"Son, I understand what your emotions well since I've been in your same shoes."

He walked over and sat on a velvet lounge that sat right across from me.

"I just want you to never lose hope." He told me.

"If you do, it'd be the same thing as putting a 'kill me' sign on your back."

I nodded and he continued.

"I want you to promise that you will do everything in your power to survive. I want you to do whatever it takes but think things through, don't go making reckless decisions that will cost you dearly in the end."

I nodded again, not knowing of what to say.

"Train hard, use your strengths to your advantage, and don't make an alliance unless it's a trustworthy one. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"Now never forget these words because they are going to be valuable in the arena." He told me firmly.

He got up and walked back to the door.

"Come with me, we are apparently having dinner now."

I leaped off the bed and joined him. We walked into an enormous room with tables set with fine sliver ware and silken table cloths.

"What's with all of this? This is like modern day Hansel and Gretel." I murmured hoping I was inaudible.

I heard clicking of heels and saw Daphnie walk in with the other tributes in a revolting short dress that came up higher than mid-thigh and a low cut top which flashed way too much skin. I think I was going to be more scarred by Daphnie and her terrible slutty outfit choices more than by the blood and gore I was going to see in the arena.

"Look at this dining room! Isn't gorgeous?!" She squealed.

Okay, I don't know what's scarier. Daphnie's dress or the fact she squealed.

"Let's go to our table, shall we?"

We followed her to a table with seats the colour of coal and the table cloth a deep crimson colour. On the table top there was a small golden lined sign which stated 'district twelve'.

"Ah, it's fantastic isn't it?" She asked us.

"We had our table designed just for our coal mining district."

Waiters came to our table and placed many different types' foods in front of us. There were freshly toasted rolls, steaming lamb curry, butter garlic crab, creamy potato soup, a roasted duck, and other appealing foods placed in front of us. My mouth was watering at the sight but I didn't take anything. They were probably poisoned anyway.

"Come on bro, eat." Saggitaria told me, shoving her face with spring rolls.

"Come on," She taunted, when she realized I still wasn't eating.

"We've never eaten like this… I mean this is a feast fit for a king! And anyway, we should enjoy this while we can. We may never get an opportunity to eat like this again, ever."

I rolled my eyes and snatched a roll.

"Now let's talk more in detail about our schedule tomorrow." Daphnie told us.

"As I mentioned before, you all are getting a makeover by the Capitol's finest, and you are going to look stunning for the chariot rides which will take place briefly after."

She began to pull her chair out from the table.

"Any questions?" She asked us.

When no one answered she smiled.

"Good. No I need to go to the washro-"

Before she could finish her sentence a waiter lost balance with the tray in their hand and a large pot of tea fell on her.

"You jackass! How dare you!" Daphnie screamed at the person while hitting them with the tray.

The guy just stood there getting quite the beat down from Daphnie.

"Wow, that guy is taking it well. He's not saying anything to defend himself." I told myself aloud.

"That's because he can't."

I turned to find my father standing next me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"He's an avox. He was most likely saying or doing rebellious things and the capitol captured him where they cut off his tongue and made him work for the capitol."

I gulped, thinking about the guy who would never be able to talk again in his life.

"You stupid bitch! If you ever do that again I'll make sure you limbs get cut off like you tongue!" Daphnie screeched.

She threw the tray straight into the gut of the poor guy and she brushed her dress off. She turned to us and glared.

"Go do whatever the fuck you want! I'm done here!"

She strutted away leaving everyone shocked.

"Ha. I knew she couldn't keep the act up." Kolton exclaimed.

"Screw this place I'm going to my room."

Brooke nodded too.

"I'm feeling a bit a sick from all that food. I'm going to my room too." She told us in her soft voice.

I decided it was best to go back to my room too since there wasn't anything else to do. When I got to it I kicked off my shoes and just crawled under the covers, just wanting to sleep.

"Good night cruel world." I whispered before I drifted off into my first dreamless sleep.

*****************Time Lapse**********************

"Okay, now that all you pests are awake we can give you to your makeup artists." Daphnie told us irritably.

"Someone's in a bad mood today… Must have got tea in their panties last night." Kolton snickered.

"Shut up, you ass!" Daphnie snapped.

"Ouch." Kolton said with fake hurt.

"You cut me deep Daffy."

"You little-"

Instead finishing herself, Daphnie simply took a big breath of air and composed herself.

"Anyway, we have assigned you to your makeup team."

She gestured to the four groups of people.

"Brooke, you're with Aquilia's team."

A woman with deep purple hair and lip piercings came up and bowed.

"Saggitaria, you're with Atticus's team."

A man with bright mint green hair styled in a beehive fashion came up with a not so pleasant face expression.

"The little ass gets Aurelius."

Another man came up but he had crimson red hair that was the same shade of our table spread from dinner last night.

"As for you," Daphnie said turning to me.

"You get Avita."

A stick skinny woman with sky blue hair and light violet skin came up and gave a little smile.

"Now you may proceed to your makeover rooms."

Avita waved me over and took me into her room along with her team.

"You must remove all of clothing." She told me firmly, though in a mellow voice.

I felt my face heat up and I looked away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please. I shant look."

She turned away but not before she handed a white fluffy robe.

I looked at in disagreeably but I still stripped down.

"Finished?" She asked.

"Yes." I said sourly.

She turned back around and took my clothes. I started to object but she put her finger to her lip. She made a waving signal and two men who I assumed were her partners came out.

"This Cicero." She said pointing to the man on her left.

He was husky with a beard that was dyed a light leaf green colour and a small tuff of hair on his head which was a deep orange.

"This," She said pointing to the man on the right.

"Decimus."

He had long metallic cyan hair and his eyebrows were pierced with colourful studs.

They studied me and I sat there trying my best to cover myself.

"Remove robe." Cicero told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I said remove robe." He demanded.

I hesitantly slid the robe off.

Both of the men studied me and I felt sick to my stomach.

"He doesn't need waxing."

So not only do I have to go and get myself killed but I have to humiliate too. Brilliant.

"Can I put my clothes back on please?" I asked them.

"No." Cicero replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"We need to do hair though. It look terrible."

"Wait what's wrong with hair?" I asked.

"I mean my hair." I corrected myself, getting mad that I'm letting their terrible grammar influence me.

"No, no. Keep the hair like that." Decimus spoke up.

"Bangs are very trendy now a day."

"_At least someone can talk normally." I thought to myself._

"Then what to do with him?" Cicero asked.

"Just makeup." Decimus responded.

"_Damn."_

"Okay we start."

They came to my face with a bunch of utensils, poking and prodding me with them.

It probably took about three hours till they were completely finished.

"Good, good." They all said in unison staring at my face.

"Okay, you done now." Cicero said.

"You must keep your face looking like this till tomorrow." Decimus told me, dusting something on my cheeks.

"What?!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked them.

"Avoid doing anything that can mess it up." Decimus replied to me with a shrug.

"Gee thank, very helpful." I told him sarcastically.

"Look in mirror." Cicero told me while handing me a mirror.

I looked at myself feeling both irritated and fascinated by it. Though I didn't appreciate the amount of time or the fact there was makeup on my face, I had to admit the realistic looking flames they painted on my cheek were pretty badass.

"Good, eh?" Cicero asked.

"Yeah whatever." I replied.

"We will touch it up tomorrow before the Chariot rides and give you a full body bath." Decimus told me.

I nodded knowing no matter how much I protested it wouldn't make a difference.

"You may go now." Avita told me.

She gave me my clothes and I quickly put them on.

"Oh, you're finally done." Daphnie said as soon as I came out.

"What do you mean by finally?" I asked.

"I mean you are the last one finished. Look."

She pointed to my fellow tributes who were already finished and just waiting there.

"We waited a half an hour for you."

"Hey don't blame me! Blame your makeup people." I said defensively.

"Whatever." She replied and turned to the rest of the groups.

"I hope you enjoyed you little spa day today because tomorrow is the chariot rides and then off to the training center." She told all of us.

"Just a few more steps till the Hunger Games."

**A/N: Okay I know you may be mad at me (Sorry megawalrus)… I know it's been a month but I finally got the chapter out and that's all the matters, right? Please forgive me for my tardiness and please enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
